


Cover for "That Siren Song by Achray"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked me to always be truthful with you, after – " he said.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Foggy, warily. “What have you done?”</p><p>Matt grimaced. “I’m kind of – sleeping with Tony Stark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "That Siren Song by Achray"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785863) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127783699349/) on tumblr.


End file.
